Loving Death Himself
by nightsangel8989
Summary: Held hostage and tormented, Kagome never gave up hope that Inuyasha would come for her. But time flew by and he never came. With all hope gone, the once sweet and innocent Kagome is no more and now a new evil is born...in the form of a dark haired beauty
1. Taken

Okay everyone here's a new story. Ill be working on the other one I have later so just enjoy this one k!! Thank you so much

**^_^**

* * *

**Loving death himself**

_Summary_

_Taken by Naraku and held hostage and tormented, Kagome never gave up hope that her savior, Inuyasha, would come for her. But when time flew by and there was no sign of him, her hopes disappeared and she handed her life over to Naraku. Now the sweet innocent Kagome is gone replaced with an evil so great it matched Naraku's. This transformation, not just emotionally but physically as well, caught not only the attention of Naraku but also other males. Things start to get heated. _

Enjoy.

^_^

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Taken**

_He'll come._ Kagome thought. _He will. He has to._

A lash to her naked back had her scream out in pain.

"My little miko. Why do you keep your hopes up when you know he isn't going to come." Said the dark, deep voice. Naraku.

"He will come. Just you wait Naraku. He'll come. And you'll die." She thought.

"It's been weeks. And he's still not here. He left you to me. He never followed me. I never even put a barrier. And when you were in trouble, who did he run to?" he chuckled as he heard her sobs.

"Yes. He ran to the dead one." She felt him force her to look in his eyes.

"He left you to die. Along with the rest of those _friends_ of yours. Stay with me. Say you'll join me and I shall give you want you truly want." He said in her ear.

She wanted to cry. He was right. They all left her to die. Not one looked her way when she was taken.

**Flashback**

**The wind got stronger and the scent of blood filled the air. The group kept walking till they reached to scent. Sango and Kagome both stood next to each other trying to hold back tears. Miroku stood there in horror and a small little sound of sniffs were heard (Shippou).**

"**Come on guys. Let's go. The smell of death is to strong here." Inuyasha said in a low voice. But he stopped mid step and when the wind blew in his face. Growling he turned to his right and ran. The sword at the ready.**

**When they burst through the trees, there stood Naraku. **

"**Ah. Inuyasha. Thank you for coming. You just saved me the hassle of having to look for you. I have a surprise for you." He laughed taking out the very last jewel shard from his pocket.**

"**Naraku you bastard! Hand it over now! Or Ill slice ya in two!" Inuyasha yelled.**

"**Yes." Said Miroku. "Give it here and we might just spear you."**

"**Yeah you big jerk!" yelled the little fox.**

"**I keep hearing that every time we meet, yet here I still stand." Naraku said opening his arms wide. He just needed a distraction. It was the girl he came for. He just needed them away from her long enough.**

"**If you're not going to hand it over than I'll just have to pry it from your hand when you're dead!" Inuyasha swung his sword. "WINDSCAR!" he yelled.**

**Demons and Naraku's bees filled the air just as Miroku was going to use his wind tunnel. Sango used her boomerang and sliced through as many as possible so that he could suck up only the demons. Looking around she found that the demons were coming from Naraku. Turning to Kagome who was most likely the only one was able to get to it she yelled.**

"**Kagome! Aim for the opening there!" She yelled pointing to where she was talking about. Kagome turned her arrow and shot but missed when Naraku dodged.**

"**How could you miss that?!" yelled Inuyasha. "God. Kikyo would have hit it without a problem!" And just as he said that another arrow hit. Turning to see where it came from, Kagome and Inuyasha both saw Kikyo.**

**Inuyasha under his breath looked back at Kagome and smirked. "Told ya."**

"**Humph. Well don't compare me to her. She's had longer to practice!" Kagome said turning her attention back to the battle. **

**She began to notice that no matter what, even after destroying the area where the demons were coming from, that there were more appearing no matter what. Naraku chuckled at the futile attempts they were making to destroy the demons. Killing one would only result in bring two back. Even the wind tunnel wasn't enough.**

**Naraku kept his eyes on the one he wanted. He had to distract Inuyasha quickly. He shot a tentacle out at Kagome and one at Kikyo. And just as he had predicted Inuyasha ran to save Kikyo. Demons began to lessen and he acted fast.**

**Kagome shot arrows left and right hitting demons and killing them. A scream and a thud was heard and she turned to see her son, Shippou laying on the ground.**

"**Shippou!" she cried and ran to him.**

"**Shippou. Baby, please wake up!" she said she saw his eyes flutter than shut. She panicked than calmed when she saw his chest move up and down. He was just knocked out. **

'_**Oh thank god!'**_** she thought. She laid him down and ran back looking just in time to see tentacles heading at her and Kikyo. And when she looked at Inuyasha, her heart broke as she saw him head to Kikyo instead of her. The tentacle grabbed her before she could run. Squeezing tightly, she heard a crack and then cried out in pain as she realized that her leg was now broken. **

"**INUYASHA!" she screamed as an arm went around her waist. Naraku laughed and slowly retreated.**

"**I got what I came for." He said**

"**Let me go!" she yelled. "Inuyasha! Sango! Miroku! Someone! Help me!" she yelled.**

**The demons were gone now. And though she screamed no one looked back as she yelled and cried out for help.**

**End flashback**

"You did something than! They would have heard me! You must have done something to make them not hear me. Inuyasha would have saved me. Sango, even Miroku. One of them would have done something!" she yelled at him

He simply smiled and said "I did nothing my angel. It was all their doing."

_No! He's lying! _She thought. _He's going to come for me._

"Keep thinking he'll come, my little angel. You'll only cry more in the end. So just take up my offer. Give yourself to me now. You will not be disappointed." He whispered in her ear. She felt herself shiver. The feeling of being in his presence was enough to make her skin crawl. Having him whisper in her ear, made her want to gag.

"Get your filthy claws off me, you disgusting _thing_. I wouldn't join you even if I was an inch from death." She spat. His anger flared. Having been called a 'thing' didn't sit too well with him.

"Fine." He said with anger in his voice. "We shall test your words." And with that he nodded at the demon with the whip and walked out listening to the sounds of her screams as the whip met her skin.

**

* * *

**

**OKAY THANK YOU SO MUCH . . . I KNOW THIS CHAPTER SUCKS JUST A BIT BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**

**AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS AS TO HOW TO MAKE IT BETTER LET ME KNOW**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO LOLZ**

**^_^**


	2. What once was, is now gone

_Okay here you are chapter two of Loving Death Himself._

_ENJOY!!_

_^_^_

* * *

Chapter two

**What once was, Is now gone**

How long had she been there? She didn't know. She lost count after the first three months. Her hope, once strong, was now gone and no more. Naraku stopped beating her, two months after she was caught when he realized that it got him nowhere.

Naraku himself then started to treat her wounds later. Why he did, was beyond her. Why treat the girl you were punished? She wasn't even in the dungeons anymore. She had a secure bedroom. One she couldn't get away from. So all she did was look out of the windows every day from morning till night. No longer praying for salvation.

She didn't want it anymore.

Her feelings, once innocent and caring, now screamed of anger and murderous intent and that was all. All other emotions gone. She wanted to know why she had to wait. Why didn't he come for her? Could he not find her?

And then she got her answer. Naraku had Kanna shown her what they were doing, through her mirror, a few days ago. What she saw shocked her.

**

* * *

**

**Flashback**

"**Do you wish to see your friends?" he had asked her. Her tears came slowly but she tried to hold them back. She would not cry in front of him.**

**"I already know what they are doing. They are looking for me." she said. But part of her thought otherwise.**

**He chuckled softly. "We shall see." He turned to the door and motioned for someone to come in. Kanna moved in, closing the door and headed towards Naraku.**

**"Show us what Inuyasha and the group are doing right now." He said with a smirk.**

**"Yes." Said the freaky little girl. Her mirror shimmered and formed an image. Looking closely she found it was night time in the village where Keade lived.**

**Shippou was sleeping in the sleeping bag she left behind, along with the rest of her things. Sango and Miroku were sitting next to each other holding hands. Had they gotten together? She was being tortured and beaten and they were being lovely dovey with each other?! Her own **_**'sister'**_**? They were even laughing! How could they laugh and smile and be lounging around while she was in trouble?! Then she heard Inuyasha's voice and the mirror turned to show him.**

**Her heart broke in her chest and a broken sob was heard. There he sat with **_**Kikyo**_** on his lap kissing him and smiling and laughing. A mark on her neck. His mark.**

_**How could he?! He promised to protect me! How could he just mate that dirt girl and leave me to Naraku!?!**_

**Many times she had been on the brink of death and there they were. Having fun as if she had never left. As if she weren't **_**almost**_** dyeing every other day.**

"**LIAR!" Kagome yelled throwing her food at them, the image in the mirror now gone. He no longer kept her bound and restricted, she was now simply locked in her own room.**

"**Liar!" she screamed again.**

"**I have no reason to lie. Plus Kanna's mirror only shows what's happing now. It cannot alter anything. It shows truth in everything you see. And as you saw, your friends have givin' up on you. They have no need they have left you to**_** me**_**." he said. Walking closer he reached out and grabbed her chin.**

**That image. It was now stuck in her mind. Glued there and it didn't seem to want to disappear. Everything inside her snapped. Every string that kept her sane was being snipped away.**

_**Snip. Snip. Snip.**_

"**I will ask you again. Join me my little one. Give your life to me. I shall help you get what you want. Power. Revenge. Just say yes." He whispered in her ear. There was nothing but compassion in his voice. Fake, of course. But still. There was something about the way he spoke.**

**After all the times he asked her. After all the times she said no. This time she looked at him with eyes that were filled with nothing. Though her tears still came, her eyes showed nothing. Void of any emotion. A doll. This was the first time she didn't fight back. She said nothing and looked at him.**

'_**I think I just won.'**_** thought Naraku triumphantly.**

"**I shall come back for your answer soon." He said slowly walking away with Kanna.**

'_**5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1'**_** he thought and like clockwork her soft voice reached his ears and a smile crossed his face.**

"**No need to wait." He heard. He stopped and turned to her.**

"**My answer is yes." She whispered. Kagome felt nothing. No regret that she just agreed to help Naraku. No sadness. Just anger that she had been betrayed by those she once loved. She wanted them to pay for leaving her to suffer. And she would have her revenge.**

"**If you want my life so bad than have it. Only if you help me get my revenge. Help me gain more power to kill them." She said with venom dripping from her voice.**

**He smiled.**

"**But, of course. I would be more than happy to help you." And he walked out.**

'_**I won.'**_** He thought laughing softly.**

**End flashback**

* * *

Today he was her first day of training. She wanted to get stronger. Strong enough to defeat those who left her.

Not only did they not look for her, but Inuyasha promised to love only her. And yet now, he was mated. To a dead woman. He lied to her. Oh how she was going to enjoy killing him. Slowly and painfully. Just the way she had been treated when she got here. They way he had left her to be treated.

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Come in." she said in a low voice. The door creaked open and Kagura walked in.

"Naraku wants you in the dojo in ten minutes." And with that she walked out but not before dropping her clothing behind on her bed.

It was a pair of black baggy pants for men and Kagome's tight black spaghetti strap shirt she had when she first got here. It was cleaned and fixed and ready for her to use. Her pants hung low on her hips and her shirt stopped just below her belly button. No shoes. After getting ready she pulled her hair in a high pony tail and walked out of the room that now no longer had a barrier and went to meet him in the dojo. Though she hadn't slept all night, her drive for revenge pushed her forward.

Reaching the dojo she walked in and was met with a half naked Naraku. Though she had didn't show it on her face, she was seriously impressed. He was wearing similar pants. Black baggy pants with no shirt on. His hair was also pulled back. His strong arms and well toned chest was something that could have left any girl breathless and on the floor passed out. A clearing of a throat was heard and she realized she was caught checking him out.

It was pretty funny. Before this moment she wouldn't have ever looked his way. Now she wasn't able to take her eyes off.

"Nice to see you here. Let's get started. I want to try something with you. Trying to control that massive amount of energy you have locked up is what we are going to work on. Stand in the middle of the room." He said. She did as she was told and stood there.

"Close your eyes." He said and she did.

"Concentrate." He whispered by her ear and she realized he was right behind her. Close enough to touch. Though she hated him with every fiber of her being, it felt good. Shaking her thoughts away and concentrating on her power.

_Revenge._ She thought._ That's all I want._

This kind of training went on for days. Throughout training she managed to work on her power. Getting her level higher. And in that those days she became stronger. Her hatred fuelling her.

What once was a nice girl, was now gone.

Replaced with something that was now in search of blood.

* * *

**_OKAY EVERYONE!! NOW YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!_**

**_^_^_**

**_REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW!!!_**

**_THANK YOU!!!_**


	3. White Lilies

_**THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE LIKE ALMOST A YEAR AFTER SHE WAS TAKEN .. ILL BE WRITING LIKE 4 MORE CHAPTERS AND POSTING THEM ON THE SAME DAY SO IT'LL TAKE SOME TIME FOR ME TO POST AGAIN .. IM SORT OF TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHERE IM GOING TO GO WITH THIS STORY BUT I'LL FIGURE SOMETHING OUT SO WHILE YOUR WAITING HERES CHAP 3**_

_**HOPE U ENJOY!!**_

_AN. I know it's a weird title but it has meaning lolz _

* * *

**Chapter 3 - White lilies**

The clouds were dark and gray. It looked so dreary and for some reason she liked it. The sun looked to happy for her taste. It's been months since she came here. Maybe a year. Training had been a pain but the results were amazing. Everyday her hatred grew. It was now stronger than ever. A rumble and cracking sound was heard from the sky and a light lit up the darkness. Soon it was pouring outside. But she still wanted to go out. Throwing on a black kimono that left little to the imagination, with the big slit that started from her hip and went down on both sides. Her weapons, sai's, were strapped to around her thighs. She tied her kimono lightly and one sleeve slid a little off her shoulder. As she walked down the halls of the castle to the exit, a hand fell on her shoulder.

"And where, my dear, are you going?" said Bankotsu as his eyes traveled across her body, looking at places that weren't meant for him.

"Let me go or you're going to lose an arm." She said turning to glare at him.

Instead of letting go he pulled her closer. Putting one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders and held her close to him. Back to chest. Her eyes closed, her brow twitched, and her hands clenched tightly into fists.

"You know what? I think you and I should go find a nice quiet room so that we can—"

"Oh my god! Didn't you hear me the first time?! I said let me go!" she yelled.

_BOOM!_ He flew across the hall and landed against the wall knocking him out. Kagome dusted off her hands and hmphed was going to walk away when chuckles were heard from behind her. Turning she saw Jakotsu and Suikotsu laughing their heads off.

"We all told him not to mess with you!" laughed Jakotsu. His womanly laugh echoed through the halls. They had become very close while she was there. While she was in her room and Naraku wasn't training her, Jakotsu would always come and keep her company.

"Wow he actually thought he had a chance!" Suikotsu said as he still laughed, not only by getting beat by a girl but also with the position be was in. His head on the floor and ass in the air. He was something like an older brother to her.

Realizing that she was on her way out, Suikotsu asked, after he finally caught his breath, "Are you going somewhere?"

"I wanted to get out of here. Take a walk. It's becoming too stuffy in here." She whined looking Bankotsu's way. Jakotsu laughed.

"Okay but be back before Naraku comes back. You know how he is when you're not here and wandering off. And don't go too far. You're strong but your power is still unstable." He said and walked off.

"Yeah yeah. I know. God you're such a worrywart!" she said with a giggle.

"I'll only cover for you for a while if he comes back early!" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Thanks!" Kagome smiled a little. It was fun having him around. It was like having a gay brother. She smirked at that thought. Turning around she walked away leaving a still unconscious man on the hallway floor.

She kept walking not really knowing where she was going. The rain had stopped, leaving nothing but the beautiful night sky, but she was soaked to the bone. But she didn't care. Soon she found herself in the middle of a beautiful open field. Laying down she began to relax taking in the scent of lilies, not caring if she were to get dirty because of the wet soil.

* * *

They'd been walking for days and they were running out of supplies. When Inuyasha and his new wench had suggested that they relax they happily said yes.

Sango had been worried. It'd been about a year since Kagome went missing and there was absolutely no trace of her. After searching they all had guessed Naraku had taken her. She must have been scared and angry. No one was there to rescue her. Inuyasha and Kikyo looked as if nothing had every happened. Anger filled her than fear laced through Sango's body. What if something happened to Kagome? What if she was no longer in this world?!

A hand fell on her shoulder and she turned to find Miroku looking at her. He kissed the top of her head and smiled lightly.

"She's fine." He said as if he read her mind. "She'll turn up eventually."

"I hope she's okay. Oh, if only I were to see Naraku! I'd kill him!" she said clenching her fist together. She felt a tug on her leg and looked down to see the little fox with a sad and sleepy face.

"She's okay . . . right?" Shippou asked.

Looking over to Miroku with a sad look she sighed and bent down to pick him up.

"Of course you silly boy. It Kagome you're talking about!" Sango said with a smile

"She'll come home soon with a smile on her face." Said Miroku.

"Yeah!" cried Shippou, as his face lit up and a smile covered his face.

"She'll come home and be happy with us again! But she won't have to worry about Inu-_trasha _over there anymore!" he said with a giggle.

"I heard that you little runt!" said an annoyed dog. He and his mate walked into the camp holding hands.

'_Oh I hope we find her soon in one piece soon.'_ Sango thought. _'But I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. We may be too late.'_

The rain fell hard and fast, leaving no piece of land untouched. The skies, a dark gray, looked to as if it would show no mercy. Yet, he still walked with pride. His aura screamed power and his face showed nothing but the beauty he was blessed with.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Please wait for me!" screamed the little imp in his screechy voice.

"Master Jaken, you need to work out more. You need to learn how to get strong and fast. Like Lord Sesshomaru!" said Rin as she road on Ah-Un.

"Oh shut up, you stupid girl!" yelled Jaken but he soon realized his mistake and bowed low.

"I'm sorry master! Please forgive me! It's just that I'm not used to being around—" Sesshomaru didn't listen. His ramblings were getting on his nerves. Why did he keep him alive? Oh, yes. It was because he proved useful every now and then.

As they walked a spark of power stopped him. It was _strong_. Not as strong as him though. But very close to it. It was a young female and she didn't have a nice aura. It was very menacing. Demon or half demon? He couldn't tell. It was very different. It didn't feel like a half demon. But it didn't feel like a full demon either. It felt other worldly.

_Pulse._ There it was again! It felt like Naraku's power yet it was so much more different. Curious, he jumped and ran towards where he felt it coming from.

"Master wait for me!!!" he heard but ignored the annoying little creature and ran faster.

When he felt it again, the power, he stopped. He couldn't locate it. It was sparking here and there. Popping up in different location. He was being toyed with yet it didn't seem on purpose. He felt the spark come from his right, the strongest spark yet and ran. When he landed it was in an open field. White lilies covered the ground and a thick layer of trees surrounded the area. The rain had stopped while he was on his search for the power and the full moon was now showing the world its beautiful rays of light making the white lilies on the ground seem to glow.

He looked around and at first saw nothing. But then movement caught his attention. She was a beauty beyond compare. Her midnight black hair was wet and scattered across the ground and she laid with her back to him. Her kimono was loss and showed him the sight of her long curvy legs and her smooth back. He could easily guess it was the softest, silkiest, skin in the world. Her face was turned away so he could not see her.

When the wind blew he realized the power was radiating off of her.

"What are you doing on my lands?" he asked. His cold voice rang loud and power full.

She moved slowly and he realized she had been asleep and had woken her up. She turned slightly and he saw her smirk just a bit. He knew that face. But from where? Before he could get an answer his brother and his comrades burst through the trees. When his brother had laid eyes on him, he growled and pointed his tetsaiga at him. But stopped when he looked to the beauty on the ground and gasped.

He felt it again. That pulsing power. Where was it coming from? He felt it right after he walked into camp with Kikyo.

"Inuyasha. You feel it to don't you?" she asked.

"That power? Yeah I feel it. It reeks of Naraku!" at the mention of his name the camp went silent. Everyone thought the same thing._ Fight._ Everyone got up and ran weapons at the ready. They tried to follow the power. But it was hard spiking here and there. Powerful in one spot and then another. Than weak in one spot and the other. It was so confusing they were having a hard time following it till it pulsed strongly in the west. It was so strong! Running, they soon found themselves in an open field.

The second they got there, Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru. Growling he pointed his sword.

'_What the hell does he want?'_ Inuyasha thought. But before he could open his mouth and ask, movement caught his attention. Turning he stopped dead in his tracks. Everyone had their eyes on the woman on the ground and gasped. Every hope that he had killed. Every doubt he had of her being alive and sadness he had about her that he had buried came rushing back to the surface.

"K-K-Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered.

All she wanted was some sleep. To get out of the castle and feel free for once. She felt so peaceful and relaxed. The smell of the lilies filled her nose and she felt herself drifting off to cloud nine.

"What are you doing on my lands?" asked a voice.

_'Damn. There goes my sleep.'_ She thought. Stirring she stretched and turned slightly and smirked. '_Oh well if it isn't Lord Sesshomaru.'_ She thought. But soon she felt herself stiffen. HE was here.

"K-K-Kagome?" she heard.

"I was sleeping." She said simply. "What do you want?" When they did not answer she got up.

"Well if it's nothing then I shall be on my way." She dusted herself off and started to walk away. She felt their surprise. Why? Did they think she would forgive them like she always did? What idiots!

"Wait!" yelled Inuyasha and Sango at the same time.

Slowly she turned and looked at them. "What do _you_ want?"

A little surprised by her answer, Inuyasha stood still. "Where were you? A-Are you okay? What happened?" he asked. He didn't have an answer. Sango stood there about to cry. Her sister was here. They found her!

"Kagome? Oh, Kagome!" Sango cried as she ran to Kagome to embrace her. But as she approached her she found herself being thrown across the field twenty feet away from Kagome and the rest of her friends.

"What the-?! Kagome! What the hell is wrong with you?! Why'd you-"He was cut off when holly energy along with what felt like Naraku's power start to roll off of Kagome in waves. What the hell happened to her? This didn't feel like normal power. It felt like the power of a demon yet here she stood as human as ever.

"I don't want to be bothered by the likes of you. Leave now." She said as she turned and walked away. She got stronger yes, but in some way she was still not ready emotionally to face them yet. She was still angry and just looking at them made her hatred grow go no end. And if she didn't leave soon she would fight. And she would kill. But this wasn't the time. But as she was going to leave, a broad chest stood in her way.

"Move." She said taking out her sai's, holding one in each hand.

"Where did you get your power?" Sesshomaru asked. He didn't care but he wanted to know. If she was able to obtain such power so quickly he wanted to know how. He knew the others didn't sense it. She not only reeked of Naraku's power and her own, she also had the scent of something else. Something ancent and powerful. He needed to know.

'_What is it?'_ he thought.

He walked back to the castle after a long day. When he got to the castle he immediately felt something wrong. Something was missing, but what?

Walking into the castle, Naraku called for Jakotsu.

"Yes milord?" Asked Jakotsu.

"Bring Kagome here." He said but was answered by silence.

"Well? Go find h-" before he could finish a pulsing caught his attention. He froze.

'_NO!'_ Naraku thought as he looked out the window.

"No!" and ran out of the castle and into the forest.

"That fool is going to ruin everything!" he said with a hiss. God he hated when she disobeyed him. That power was to be kept a hidden until he could find a way to control it!

"No matter. I shall get her back before they find out." He said and went on his way to find her.

* * *

_**OKAY I KNOW IT SUCKS BUT ITS GOING TO GET SOOOOO MUCH BETTER OK!!!….IM GOING TO EXPLAIN EVERYTHING….KAGOME HAS NARAKUS POWER CUZ HE GAVE HER SOME TO MAKE HER STRONGER….AND HER POWER ONLY MAKES DOUBLES IT…..NOW THIS OTHER POWER IS DIFFERENT AND IM GOING TO EXPLAIN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ON HOW SHE GOT IT AND WHAT IT IS …..KIKYO HAS A BIG PART IN NARAKU'S PLAN…..I KNOW THAT THE STORY IS A LITTLE BAD AND CONFUSING AND GOING REALLY FAST BUT I JUST WANT TO GET THE BEGINNING OVER WITH ....I PROMIS ITS GOING TO BE BETTER......**_

_**THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!!!!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!**_

_**^_^**_

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	4. From the heavens

OKAY EVERYONE SORRY FOR THE WAIT .. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER . . . IT WAS KINDA RUSHED BUT I HOPE IT MAKES SOME KIND OF SENCE LOLZ ..

AND IF IT SUCKS IM SOOOOOO SORRRYYYYY!!!!

_

* * *

**Chapter 4: From the heavens**

Her power swirled around her like a wave, getting bigger and bigger.

Sesshomaru, who had stood there the entire time, watched with curious eyes. He had noticed that the miko's power was growing with every second that past. If Inuyasha had any kind of brain in his head, he would back away slowly and shut his mouth before anything was to happen.

"Kagome! You just threw Sango across the field! You could have killed her! She's your friend, how could you?!" Yelled Inuyasha.

"Half breed. It would be wise for you not to say anything further. Her anger grows. Along with her power." he said with no emotion as he stood there in Kagome's way. He needed to know what the power was and where it came from.

"Shut up Sesshomaru! Who do you think you are? I'm her friend and I know how to talk to her!" he yelled. Sesshomaru ignored him and continued to stare at the girl.

"Friend?" She asked looking at the idiot and grabbed her sai's tighter. "Who is? Not me." she stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Sesshomaru examined the miko slowly. She had changed. He looked her in the eyes and realized that she no longer had brown eyes. They were turning blue. A bright blue.

He felt her anger grow, but she didn't show it. She had become good at hiding her emotions. Like him. Then he felt it again. That power.

"Miko." He called. She turned her bright blue eyes to him. Looking at them he felt hypnotized for a second than shook it off.

"Where did you get such power?" he asked. "You are human, yet you claim such power. Stronger than a demon. How?" he asked. For a second her eyes slipped back to brown but bright blue took over again. Her face showed slight confusion.

"Power?" she asked.

Naraku didn't want anyone to know about the power until he knew for how he was going to have her to control it. That power. He smirked. He couldn't believe he was the one who'd come across it. For months. It had been under his nose the whole time and never even knew. He was shocked that no one else had noticed! She didn't even know she had it yet! She forgot what happened that entire day when she woke up later that day after the incident.

* * *

**Flashback**

**"Don't hold back! You have to charge at me! When you get close enough to me, kick. Swing your hips and put all your energy into the kick. But make sure you pay attention. Don't let your guard down." said Naraku.**

**They had been training everyday for a month now and she was getting better, but she was still not ready. When she started she had barley any power. He had to transfer some of his own to help her along. **

**"I can't! It's too much! I need a break! We've been at this for hours and you still don't think it's good enough! If I were to just rest I could--"**

**"So when you see Inuyasha again you're going to fight and ask him for a rest in the middle of a battle?" Naraku knew that she hated when he said Inuyasha's name. Looking at her he could see something in her snap.**

**"I told you not to say his name!!" she yelled and charged at him. When she was good and close enough, she swung her leg. But it still wasn't good. It was better than the other kicks she'd been doing but it still needed work. He grabbed her foot, brought her closer and picked her up and dropped her on the ground on her back.**

**He bent down, but didn't sit down, and looked at her. "That was good but don't charge head on. When you're in a battle you need the element of surprise on your hand."**

**"Surprise, huh?" she panted, due to the lack of breath.**

**"Yeah, surprise." he said**

**"Yeah. Well, how's this for surprise?" she said as she swung her leg and hit the back of his legs and brought his legs out from underneath him. He lost his footing and fell down, half next to her, half on top of her. He laughed a little.**

**"Good." he said still laughing a bit. "Good surprise."**

**He looked at her, both still panting. He was still on top of her but didn't move. He couldn't help but check her out. He had to admit, during the time she was here, she had matured. Not just emotionally but physically as well. She had filled out in most placed and looked a lot more womanly. Her voice, no longer screechy and annoying, took on a more husky and seductive tone. Though she had been here only a few months, he had to say during their training, he enjoyed her company. When they weren't training, they were talking. When he would go somewhere, would follow. Not all the time but most of the time. And she sometimes went willingly even though she might not have noticed. **

**"Do you mind getting off me?" she said still panting.**

**He looked at her. Her voice sent chills down his spine. "Of course. But I just don't feel like moving from this position." he said with a smirk.**

**She looked down and saw that he now lay fully on top of her. Her legs on either side of his hips and his hands on either side of her head, locking her in. A dark blush rose to her face and he smiled more. Her panting now coming from something other than training. Nervousness, shyness . . . excitement.**

**She moved and wiggling her hips and pushing her arms against his chest to push him away. Little did she know that the movements of her hips made her rub up against his. He didn't mean to but he groaned and his hips shot forward. She let out a small gasp.**

'_**Stop!'**_** she yelled in her mind. **_**'This is the man that tortured you half to death! Get away now!'**_** But she couldn't. **

**He pushed his hips again and though she tried pushing him away with one hand, the other grabbed on to his shoulder and pulled him closer and she let out a deep sigh.**

"**Kagome," he whispered in her ear. His lips latched onto her neck and for some reason, the part of her mind that was resisting, was pushed away and silenced.**

"**I want-" he groaned.**

"**What?" she asked.**

"**You." And he captured her lips. A searing hot kiss that left her breathless. She responded.**

**She tried her hardest to stop. She **_**really**_** did. But it felt as if her body was no longer hers. She no longer had control and every word out of her mouth was not what she wanted to say. She wanted to say "Get off" but nothing happened.**

**Their passion grew and moans were heard. He kissed her jaw lightly and slowly head downwards, stopping just above her breast. He looked up with a devilish grin, but was surprised to see that her once blue eyes had changed color. They were a bright blue and seemed to look almost like the sky. She closed her eyes and dug her nails into his back and his mind went blank. He must have imagined it.**

(AN: No they're not DOING IT. Not even one piece of clothing was taken off. But they are TRYING to get to that point. But ……….. Lolz.)

**He kept the motion with his hips and she opened her eyes to reveal the same blue eyes. He felt something inside him stir as he looked at her. He reached out to touch her, ahem, lower womanly assets and then . . . **

_**BAM!**_

**He flew across the room and hit the wall. The air around him started to get thicker and heavier. The walls started to shake violently. The room, lightly lit, started to grow brighter. The light engulfed the panting girl on the floor.**

"**N-Naraku! P-Please help!" she said in a weak voice. He got up and slowly walked towards her. Rubbing the back of his aching head. The look on her face was that of pure pain. Even with the torture he had inflicted on her when she came, she never made that face. A grimace and a slight yelp but nothing more. But the face she made now . . . She looked to be in so much pain, screaming wouldn't be enough to describe it.**

**Her eyes looked unfocused for a second then they closed.**

"**Kagome?" he said her name in a low voice. Than an explosion went off. Blowing that part of the castle apart. He was left untouched. The bright light slowly went towards him. It circled him as if searching. He grimaced as it neared him and he was burnt slightly.**

**Kagome let out a yelp of pain and for some reason, Naraku turned to her to make sure she was okay. The light stopped its burning him and let him go to her. He knelt down to inspect her. She looked fine.**

"**She is to stay pure and untouched." Said a voice.**

**Naraku picked Kagome up enough to lie in his lap and turned to search his surroundings. No one.**

"**Who are you?!" he growled.**

"**Watch yourself you pathetic being. Have some respect when you speak to me!" growled the woman right back.**

"**I have no respect for those I don't know."**

"**You will have respect for me whether you like it or not."**

"**Who are you?" he repeated.**

"**I am one of many who watch over everything. I am a goddess."**

**His eyes widened. A **_**goddess?!**_

"**This girl is to remain untouched. She is our key and light." She said. A light caressed Kagome's cheek and she sighed and looked as if she'd just fallen into a peaceful sleep.**

"**Key?"**

"**She is no reincarnation of a once dead miko. She is something more precious. Something of value to us gods. Neither human nor demon." Said the voice.**

"**Why is this girl so precious to you? Hm?" he had to know why. She had just used a power so strong it sent him flying and also blew his castle apart. And it was ancient power. Something he could use.**

"**She is valued for many reasons. She could be our savior. She has power that comes from the heavens."**

"**Why tell me?" why was she telling him. He wasn't a fool. He knew that she knew he was evil. So why tell him.**

"**You are going to be a big part of her life along with another. She will soon need you and soon you will need her. As for the other, he will also need her. But you must not give in. And neither must she. She must remain pure. For, she is of the heavens." Said the voice. For some reason, he felt as if the goddess was smiling.**

"**Of the heavens?" he looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. She had always looked angry. Every time he saw her sadness, anger, loneliness, and hatred leaked from her pores. Looking at her now . . . he had never seen her look so peaceful. His hand brushed her hair away from her face. He also kept wondering how come she was so powerful. This fragile girl in his arms looked so defenseless now. But the power she radiated at times was unnatural for even a demon. Let alone a human.**

"**What is she?" he whispered.**

**A soft sigh was heard and the light got brighter and brighter and soon became unbearable. Than it slowly faded but as it did so did the voice. He heard it say softly before it completely disappeared.**

"**She's . . ."**

* * *

OHH BOY!!! WELL I KNOW ITS NOT THAT GOOD BUT WE GOT TO SEE MORE OF NARAKU'S COMPASSIONATE SIDE AND HOW MUCH KAGOME HAS GROWN ON HIM LOLZ

NEXT CHAPTER IS THE REST OF THE FLASHBACK AND THAN NO MORE FLASHBACKS FOR A WHILE.

AND YEAH I JUST HAD TO LEAVE IT HERE . . . I NEEDED YOU GUYS TO WANT MORE LOLZ . . . HOPE YOU LIKED IT,

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! IF THERES ANYTHING WRONG LET ME KNOW AND ILL EXPLAIN

^_^


	5. Deep Within

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!**

Sorry for the long wait. Here is your reward for your patience.

Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Deep Within

* * *

**CONTINUATION:**

**He stared at her with new eyes. He knew she was powerful. He knew she was something other human. Maybe she was a demon or maybe she was cursed. But this was beyond believable. Come on! Who would have thought?**

**He smirked. '**_**Oh, this is too good to be true.'**_

* * *

"Power?" she asked as she stared at him curiously.

"Yes. Power. You've been radiating power ever since the rain started. How did you come across it?" his voice never changed from its chilling tone. He looked at her beautiful eyes and for a second, he felt something in his chest.

"Don't ask such silly questions." She said and she walked around him.

He didn't do anything. Just stood there as he watched her leave.

"Hmmm."

"Oi! Where do ya think you're going?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Home. Where else?" She said still walking away.

"Home? Naraku's palace? Heck no! Your home is here, with us." He said. Than whispered, "With me." Kikyou gave a quick glance at Inuyasha. Kagome stopped mid step. Something inside her snapped. Her eyes turned their bright blue. Her hair began to grow, stop just above her knees, and turn silver. Her aura began to surround her and glow a violent red.

'_How dare he!?' _she thought. _'Stay with him!? Hell no! I'd rather burn in hell!'_

She turned and gasps were heard.

"Lady Kagome. what happened to you?" asked Miroku. He held on to his beads just in case. Though he didn't want to use it, especially on her, he would if he had to. She was on Naraku's side now.

"Inuyasha. I don't think now is the right time to try and make amends and get her back. Let her settle down and we shall return for her later." Miroku said, backing away slowly. Her aura was too much for him. Kirara was trying to transform but getting burned every time she tried.

"How. Dare. You." She said slowly. "You left me to die! And now you want me to go back with you!? Are you insane!?" Her sai's were in her hand and she slowly walked back.

"Woah. What? Left you to die? What the hell a-" he was cut off by Kagome's sai slicing his kimono shirt.

"Don't act so innocent!" she yelled. Sesshomaru ran at her, sword in his hand, and jumped in front of her to block her attack.

"Get out of the way. This doesn't concern you."

"Only I will have the pleasure of killing him. No one else." He said and pushed against her sword to push her back. (Aww . . . brotherly love! lolz)

She landed on her feet and her silver hair swirled around her. An arrow whizzed past her face, not even an inch from her left eye. Kagome turned to look at the offender.

"Put down that petty tool Kikyou. Otherwise you'll be sorry."

"I don't have to listen to a copy. You have obviously lost your mind. Joining Naraku. That was such an idiotic choice. You're acting like a child. Open your eyes. He's using you!" Kikyou readied her bow and arrow.

"Acting like a child? You have NO idea what I went through! So you have no right to talk you piece of dust!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. Her mind began to fog and soft words were spoken by her. The wind began to pick up and the sound of rumbling was heard. The floors shook fiercely and the ground began to quake. Cracks were forming in the grounds and the sky got darker.

'_I have to stop her before this gets out of hand.'_ Thought Inuyasha. _'Oh, Kagome. What happened to you?'_ he pulled his sword over his head and yelled.

"Sorry Kagome. But this is for your own good! WIND SCAR!" and with that a thunderous explosion of power was let loose. Kagome smirked and jumped in the air only to land behind him and land a kick to his back. He flipped and landed on his feet. The group watched with sobbing hearts as two friends battled it out in the field.

When Kagome raised her sai above her head ready to strike as Inuyasha had his back turned, but he had seen it coming. He turned quickly and tried to use the back of tetsusaiga to knock her down. When he landed a hit he smiled but his smile quickly disappeared when he realized he forgot to flip the sword around. He hit her with the blade and sliced her from her left hip down to just above her knee. She cried out but the sound soon faded replaced with a voice they didn't seem to recognize.

"You silly little creatures think you're so superior. I shall teach you what happends when you mess with one of us!" she yelled.

'_Us?'_ Sesshomaru thought. _'What does she mean us?'_

She moved as if there was no pain or as if there was no wound. Her hands glowed a red that was as dark as blood.

Sango had woken just in time to watch the fight not too long before and looked at the scene before her. Kagome didn't look human anymore. More like a demon! Naraku had taken her and done something to her. Oh god! What did he do? Brainwash her? She was just about to run to Kagome to get her to stop when a voice was heard.

"That will be enough, Kagome." Naraku said as he walked up behind her, slowly and carefully. She stopped her fight but didn't turn around. The wind picked up again and the earth shook without mercy.

"Kagome! I said 'stop'!" He said fiercely.

"Yeah. Calm down, Kags. Let's just go home." Another voice said. Jakotsu. He had followed Naraku to make sure that Kagome was okay. (aww soo sweet!!)

Soon everything was back to the way it was before. She turned and everything about her turned normal again.

"Huh? What the hell? Naraku?" she whispered so softly that no one but Naraku and Jakotsu heard. And Sesshomaru.

She felt so dizzy and tired.

Naraku held out a hand and everyone watched in amazement and sadness as she willingly took his hand. As she took a few steps towards him pain shot through her and made her stumble and fall into Naraku's arms.

"No!" Shippou cired.

"Don't! Kagome!" Sango yelled.

"Kagome!" said Miroku.

"Don't go! Kagome!" Inuyasha unsheathed his sword. "Naraku! What'd you do to Kagome!?"

"Nothing that concerns you." He said. He looked at the wound on her hip and leg. "It would seem you have done more than me this time." He picked her up and she immediately passed out.

"Come Jakotsu. We must go." Said Naraku. He ignored Inuyasha's rants and walked away as if Imuyasha was never there.

As he walked away, he heard a thumping sound and moved out of the way just in time to dodge Inuyasha's blade. Inuyasha's fury was so high that he didn't see the foot making its way to his head. He flew across the field and crashed into some trees. Kikyou ran to his side to aid him and the rest stood back and simply watched. They couldn't do much. If Kagome woke up and used that strange power again, they would surly get hurt. Or die.

"Not today, yahsa." Jakotsu smiled, winked, and turned away. Naraku turned with Kagome held tightly in his arms and continued to walk away until they were out of site.

* * *

They walked and walked. Naraku was extra careful with Kagome. He didn't want to further her injuries by running. It was not to long after they left that they were stopped. There, blocking their path was Lord Sesshomaru.

"What is it that I can help you with Lord Sesshomaru?" said Naraku.

"She's not human or demon. What is she? What was that power? And how is it that she is the one to obtain it?" he questioned looking at the unconscious beauty in Naraku's arms.

"So many questions Sesshomaru. And to think it took me so long to even get out a word out of you when we first met."

"No games. Answers."

Naraku sighed. What was the harm in telling right? He told him the story from start to finish, about what the goddess had told him.

Sesshomaru said nothing. He looked at the girl and back at the man.

"Interesting." He said.

"So. Kagome is a fallen goddess."

"Apparently so." Things were for a while. Than Sesshomaru broke the silence.

"I'd like to join you. An alliance. I help you with your goal and you help me with mine. I want to be able to use her power. I won't take her. I promise."

"Than what is your goal? Why do you need Kagome?"

"My goal has nothing to do with you." He said coldly.

"Then I'm afraid I can't help you." Said Naraku as he kept walking.

"My goal has nothing to do with you in any way shape or form. I have my own reasons. That is all you need to know. I will not plot to take your life."

Naraku could sense no lies. "Fine. We have a deal. I help you and you help me."

"Good." Said Sesshomaru.

"You shall come with me to my palace. Follow me." As they walked on Sesshomaru looked at the girl and smirked.

He finally found a way to get power.

* * *

There you go! Hope you liked it. I promise that I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.

Things that happened so far:

-Kagome was kidnapped

- Kagome has been in Naraku's palace for over a year or so

-Naraku and the band of seven are the only ones that know about Kagome's powers

-Kagome is a fallen goddess

-Sesshomaru has join Naraku

-Sesshomaru wants to use Kagome's powers for something (but that will be revealed later)

READ AND REVIEW!!!


End file.
